


Vacation Time

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Basically do not come for me about how belle is being taken advantage of, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I dont want to hear it, Light BDSM, Or is a whore, Orgasm Denial, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold surprises his assistant with a new play house and they take full advantage of the solitude offered by the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> shipperqueen93 said:  
> Prompt! Gold gets a collar for belle because he can't stand seeing mal's mark on her.
> 
> shipperqueen93 said:  
> Prompt! Gold purchases the cabin to be his and belles "play room" belle recognizes the level of commitment this means but he doesn't.
> 
> ishtarelisheba said:  
> B&P verse prompt - the very first time Dorian calls Belle "MINE."

It was supposed to be Belle’s gift, but Dorian would be the one with something to unwrap and he couldn’t wait. She’d been so excited by the prospect of getting to see the new cabin that evening that when he called her into his office first thing that morning so he could tie her up in a ribbon that ran between her legs and around her breasts she’d surprised him by already being wet just from anticipation of what was to come that evening. He had teased her for her enthusiasm, but truth be told he was looking forward to it at least as much as she was.

She surprised him that afternoon, coming in with a contract he needed to look over and staying long enough to give him an under the desk blowjob, watching him with her big blue eyes as she somehow managed to smile around his cock in her mouth. The idea that in a matter of hours he would have her all to himself was enough to have him coming in her mouth sooner than he would have liked, but she kept smiling at him as she put his cock away and kissed his lips and took the corrections for the contract back to her desk.

The cabin wasn’t too far out of town, maybe twenty minutes or so, but it was secluded enough for their purposes.

“Now, the furniture won’t all be moved in yet,” he said to her on the way, wanting to temper her enthusiasm so that she wouldn’t be disappointed. “But there are a few surprises already installed.”

“Whatever it is I’m sure it’s perfect,” she said, pulling her skirt up and panties down the way he liked when he was driving. There was nothing sexier than being able to touch her at his leisure, and it did make the miles fly by to have his fingers in her.

“I have one request when we get there,” he said, stroking her inner thigh and glancing at her out of the side of his eye. “When we get there, clothes are not an option.”

“Oh really?” she said, sounding intrigued already. “So you want me naked all weekend?”

“I want you naked all the time,” he said. “If I had my wish you’d have been in that ribbon and nothing else all day at work. But at the cabin absolutely no clothes ever, even if we have company.”

“Are we going to be having company?” she asked him.

“Not today,” he said. “But I’d thought of throwing a housewarming party. Maybe invite some new people. Would you like that?”

“I could be talked into it,” she replied. “But I’d like to know more about it.”

“Details can wait,” he said. “This weekend will just be us, and I don’t want to think about anything except how beautiful you are.”

“Whatever you want, Mr. Gold,” she said coyly, and they rode the rest of the way in silence aside from her heavy breathing as he teased her pussy.

The cabin was a mile back from the road and surrounded by trees, and he watched as Belle stripped off her clothes at the car. He took them from her and put them in the duffel bag she’d packed for the trip, carrying both their bags into the house as she looked around clad only in a blood red ribbon. Once he’d unlocked the door and let her in, he stood back and let her take a nice long look around. 

The main room of the house was open to the kitchen, but instead of a sofa he’d brought in a large, round bed that sat before the fireplace. The area that was supposed to be for the dining set had a low, Japanese-style table surrounded by plush pillows and more pillows were scattered around near the bed. The only other furniture was a single large throne-like chair that had called to him. The single bedroom wasn’t fully furnished yet, but he had ordered a St. Andrew's Cross like the one that she’d been tied to at the party. He had liked the idea of flipping her upside down and keeping her at odd angles more than he cared to admit, and it had been the first thing he had decided to buy for this place. In the meantime, a steamer trunk filled with various paddles, handcuffs, and vibrators would provide most of the entertainment, along with the large hook he’d had installed over the large bay windows. He hadn’t been kidding about fucking her in a window.

“It’s beautiful,” she said in a low voice. “Exactly what I would have wanted.”

“I’m glad,” he said, dropping their bags by the door and locking it back up. “I hope you’ll be spending a lot of time here.”

“I’m always at your beck and call, Mr. Gold,” she replied in a sultry voice. “You know that.”

His cock was already on high alert from having had her in his car, and her obvious invitation to have her every which way he could think of only had him further on edge. He was going to need to slow this down. They had all weekend, after all.

“I thought you might say that,” he said, dropping into the chair and spreading his legs wide. He knew she liked it when he was imperious, liked it when he was powerful. It was a heady sort of power trip to command this beautiful and talented woman to do whatever he desired. “Would you get me a drink?”

Her pupils dilated a little and she licked her lips, nodding and scurrying into the kitchen to fetch the liquor and a glass and pour it for him. He should tell her where to go, but this was so much better. When she returned he pulled her down into his lap and held her there with one hand while he held his drink with the other.

“The other rule here is that there are no gags,” he said. “If you need to moan, I want to hear it. If you need to scream, I want to hear you go hoarse.”

“Do you anticipate me doing a lot of screaming?” she asked him. She obviously meant to be teasing, but the arousal in her voice ruined the effect.

“Oh yes,” he said, sliding his hand down to the dip in her waist. “I very much intend for you to do a lot of screaming.”

He took another drink and she was looking at him in adoration already. He ran his finger down the ribbon to where it disappeared between her legs and she shivered.

“I may have to take some vacation soon,” she said breathlessly. “I bet this place is very relaxing in the summer.”

“I think that could be arranged,” he said. “But the rules will still apply even if I’m not here, you know.”

“I wouldn’t dream of dressing,” she replied. “I’ll do everything naked. Sunbathing, swimming in the lake…”

“No orgasms when I’m not here,” he said. “And if you’re going to be here all day by yourself I may need some distractions while I’m at work.”

“It’s just sounding better and better,” she said. “Think about it.”

“Oh I am,” he said, licking his lips and imagining her wearing that phone operated vibrator for a week straight. “On your knees.”

She dropped to her knees instantly, pulling herself up to rest her arms on his thighs. He was going to need to get off before he enacted the rest of his plans for the night, or he was never going to last.

“Let’s see how much you want that vacation time,” he said, stroking her hair and she quickly unzipped his trousers, freeing his cock and sucking down the head of his cock immediately on seeing it. “You’re so good, sweetheart,” he mumbled, watching her in disbelief as she sucked him off the second time that day. “So damn good.”

Belle had a perfect mouth, and something about seeing her there in this place where he would be her lord and master was even more intoxicating than the liquor in his glass. She was heavily into this fantasy of his, and he suspected if he asked her to do nothing but suck his cock the rest of the weekend she’d have been thrilled but he had bigger and better plans.

“Get on me,” he said, deciding he wanted to be in her when he finally came. She didn’t second guess his change of heart, rising up onto her feet and straddling his hips so she could settle on his lap and push the ribbon away from her entrance as she lowered herself over his cock. “Do you remember the rules I gave you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, moving up and down slowly.

“What are they?” he asked, leaning back and letting her do the work while he watched her breasts bounce. “In order.”

“No clothes in the house,” she said. “Or on the property. No gags and no orgasms if you’re not here.”

“Perfect,” he said, reaching out and pinching her clit, drawing a little yelp from her. “You’re such a clever girl, aren’t you? You can touch yourself, by the way.”

She nodded and reached down, replacing his hand on her with hers and stroking herself as he watched her fuck herself on his cock.

“Good girl,” he said to her, running his free hand up and down her side and guiding her pace until she was moving in the exact perfect tempo to get him off. “Look at me, sweetheart. I want you to come.”

“I’m not ready yet,” she admitted, stroking herself faster and harder.

“Hurry,” he scolded. “I want you to come, sweetheart. Come for me, baby.”

She shivered and yelled, curling in on herself as she came hard, her contracting pussy bringing him off as well and he pulled her down hard on himself as his cock shot its load deep inside of her. After a few minutes she relaxed into him and he held her close.

“You did very good,” he said, petting her hair and she practically purred under his touch.

“That was amazing,” she said. “I’m going to like it here.”

“Then you’re going to love what’s coming next,” he replied, draining his glass. “We’re just getting started.”

“Getting started?” she repeated, looking up at him in shock.

“Of course,” he said. “I have big plans for you over the next hour or so and I didn’t want my own arousal getting in the way.”

She couldn’t seem to be able to decide how she wanted to react to that admission, so she settled for cuddling up to him.

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” he asked her.

“Of course,” she said.

“Good,” he replied. “Then go outside and wait for me.”

She nodded and got up, heading towards the front door before he called out and stopped her.

“Use the back door, sweetheart,” he said with a wink. “The view is better.”

The back porch was his favorite part of the house. It was covered with overgrown rose bushes circling it and making the stairs practically impassable. The big columns that held up the roof were sturdy enough to tie a wayward submissive to if he’d wanted to, and the whole thing overlooked the lake. As soon as he’d seen the porch, he’d known he wanted to bend her over the railings and fuck her ass until she came but that would wait. Tonight, he wanted to see how loud he could make her scream and that would mean drawing orgasms from her until she was too weak to hold herself upright. He fetched a few items from the toy box that he thought might be useful for this particular mission. The thrill of any passerby being able to see him being the one to draw that much pleasure from her only excited him further as he finally followed her out the door.

She was leaning over the railing tantalizingly when he emerged, and if she hadn’t just fucked him in the chair he would have thrown his plans to the wind and gone ahead with fucking her right there.

“It’s beautiful out here,” she said, wiggling her hips at him. “I can see why you liked it.”

“Very beautiful,” he agreed, coming up behind her and sliding his his middle and ring fingers into her as she watched the water. She purred as he stroked her gently and he was sure he could stay here forever. “I got you a present.”

“I can see that,” she replied, moaning and arching her back as he fingerfucked her. “And I love it.”

“I mean I got you another one,” he said. “Something you can actually take with you.”

“Oh?”

She looked back at him curiously, but seemed pretty intensely focused on what he was doing between her legs.

“Don’t move,” he said. “Just watch the water, sweetheart. You’ll get it after I get what I want.”

She nodded, and he plunged his fingers back into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb until she moaned and shivered and tightened around his fingers. He’d usually let her recover after an orgasm, but this time he kept going, stroking her quickly into a second and third orgasm in quick succession.

Belle was leaning harder on her elbows by the time the third one rolled through her and he reached a hand under her hips to help hold her up.

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing her slowly to keep her on edge. “Need me to slow down?”

“I can hardly stand anymore,” she said with a laugh.

“Good,” he said. “That’s the whole idea.”

She seemed to go a little weaker in the knees at that, and he reached into his pocket to pull out the pretty gold butt plug that Mal had gifted her, rubbing it through her dripping pussy before pressing it into her ass slowly, letting her feel the widest part of it as it pushed into her.

“Still with me?” he asked, pulling her so she was standing once she nodded. “I’ve been waiting to unwrap you all day,” he continued, drawing the ribbon from around her body. “This was my present, you know.”

“I think you spoiled your surprise,” she replied breathlessly. “You’ve opened it before.”

“That’s how I knew it was exactly what I wanted,” he said, carefully winding the ribbon around her wrists until they were tightly bound together. “But I plan to have so much more of it tonight.”

“I’m not sure what else I have left,” she said and it wasn’t a tease for once. “You’ve already got all of me.”

“We’re going to stand out here until you scream my name,” he whispered into her ear, hooking her bound wrists over a decorative element on one of the columns. “I want the neighbors to know you’re being fucked senseless. I want anyone nearby to know you’re mine and that I’m the one giving you so much pleasure. Then I’m going to lay you out on that big bed and bury myself in you over and over again until you can’t come anymore. And in the morning we’ll start all over again.”

“Oh God,” she breathed and he felt her pussy reacting to this new wave of arousal. “Mr. Gold…”

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he said, reaching down with the Magic Wand he’d bought and touching it to her clit. “Say my name.”

The vibrator lived up to its name as he moved it between her clit and her entrance in long slow motions. It didn’t take long to have her coming a fourth time, and he wrapped his free arm tight around her torso to hold more of her weight and grind his cock into her naked ass as he drew a fifth from her.

She was panting and gasping sharply now, but not screaming yet and he couldn’t rest without hearing her scream for him. He’d been looking forward to this for far too long to quit now. He gave her a bit of a reprieve, turning the machine down to a lower setting and putting it over her clit as his free hand worked down to stroke her inner walls. She was so wet it was almost impossible to believe.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” he asked her and she nodded. “Should I keep going?”

“I’m not sure how much more I can take,” she confessed.

“Do you have one more for me?” he said. “I’ll go slower.”

“Yes,” she said. “One more.”

He tried to drag this final climax out, circling her clit lightly with the vibrator and thrusting his fingers into her hard and slow, pressing hard into her g-spot as she started moaning louder and louder. As soon as he felt her walls begin to flutter he pressed the Magic Wand against her clit and turned it up higher and she fell apart, screaming with pleasure as he felt a burst of warmth in his hand from her.

He quickly shut the vibrator off and cradled her as she panted and relaxed. He didn’t dare take his hand from inside her yet, instead shushing her and holding as much of her weight against him as he could.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. “You did so good. You’re so beautiful.”

It took her almost a full minute to answer him, but eventually her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

“I didn’t know that would happen,” she said softly. “I feel amazing.”

“That’s good, sweetheart,” he said, finally drawing his fingers from within her and flinching at her whine of protest. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever heard or seen.”

He stood her up gently, leaving her hanging from the ribbons on her hands a little while longer as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he’d bought for this occasion. He brushed her hair over her shoulder as he put the thin gold chain around her neck and clasped it, letting the padlock charm settle over her collarbone.

“What is this?” she asked as he slowly unhooked her hands and let her loll back against his chest.

“It’s from Tiffany’s,” he said as calmly as he could. “I saw it and thought of you, and this seemed like the right time to give it to you.”

The whole collaring thing was new to him, but Mal had insisted Belle would expect it if he anticipated this being a long term relationship and once he’d realized he was buying a cabin specifically to spend time with her it seemed like a good time to make things official.

“Is this…” she didn’t seem any more able to process the words than he had been, but he understood her meaning even as dazed as she was.

“It is,” he said, brushing his lips across her shoulder. “I mean, I have some more authentic collars in the box in the cabin but I thought this one would be nice for everyday. Especially at work.”

“I can wear it at work?” she asked him with a coy smile, turning to kiss him.

“I want to see it at work,” he replied as imperiously as he could manage with her body pressed against his. “I want to see it every goddamn day so I can remember giving it to you and how you gave me every orgasm I could wring from your body and how good it felt to hear you scream for me.”

“I’ll never take it off,” she promised. “Should we go inside and make it official?”

“If you’re up for it,” he said.

“I don’t think I have another orgasm in me,” she replied. “But you might surprise me. And I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me again, I want to be yours.”

He nodded, half carrying her to the big bed and laying her down in it as gently as he could before taking his clothes off and joining her. She was so wet he slid right to the hilt, pausing to revel in the primal pleasure of having her be  _ his _ . She wanted him and he had claimed her for all the world to see, the little charm at her throat testifying to that fact as surely as a brand as he thrust into her over and over again. Belle was arching her back underneath him and digging her nails into his back, still so sensitive from earlier that she was soon crying out with one last orgasm that sent him spiralling over the edge and collapsing into her waiting arms.

She was already half asleep by the time he remembered what he’d wanted to ask her earlier, so he cuddled up behind her and smiled at the feel of the plug in her ass against his hips. He had plans for that ass tomorrow, and this would surely help his case when she woke.

“Sweetheart?” he whispered, rousing her enough to look at him. “Did you mean what you said earlier about taking some vacation time to stay up here?”

“I did,” she said. “I don’t want to quit my job and become a full time sub. But it’s a nice fantasy, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he admitted, not wanting to let her in on how much he liked the idea of her simply being there when he got home every day. “What would you do?”

“Exactly what I said,” she replied. “Sunbathe naked, swim naked, be waiting for you when you came back naked, cook dinner naked...I’m sure you can think of some other things for me to do while I’m here and don’t have to worry about visible marks.”

“I can think of lots of things,” he said. “Are you sure you want to waste one of your weeks like that, though? Without even going anywhere?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d like more,” she said. “Let me do this. It’s just a week, after all.”

“Okay,” he said at last. “We can throw a housewarming party if you’d like once all the furniture is brought in.”

“Why Mr. Gold,” she said, arching into him. “Are you offering to share me?”

“Not at all,” he replied, biting her neck a little bit possessively. “But I do like to show off what’s mine, and I won’t apologize for that.”

He slid his hand down to cup her oversensitive pussy, dragging just the tip of a finger through her lips.

“And you’re mine, Belle,” he continued. “You’re all mine.”

She shivered and placed one of her hands over his where it rested just over her.

“All yours,” she repeated. “Always yours.”


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of why I'm going to hell.
> 
> Apropos nothing, if anyone decides they want to write a Macelle story about a school girl who keeps breaking dress code so that he has to spank her and eventually he realizes she's doing it because she likes it please let me know.

Belle awoke at the crack of dawn, feeling sore but extremely well rested. She'd never had so many orgasms all in one go before, and the entire experience left her feeling lighter than she thought possible. The little gold necklace hovering at the hollow of her throat was a cherry on top of the whole weekend. She hadn't expected him to take this step, and if it hadn't been for the purchase of a private home just for their use she wouldn't be sure he understood the full implication of the gesture. Everything about wearing this symbol and nothing else felt absolutely right when she was here in his bed.

She had almost forgotten about the plug still in her ass from the previous evening, but something about the weight of it there soothed her. It was warmed to her body and felt as natural as the collar around her neck and the way the words _Mr. Gold_ felt on her tongue.

Her lover was still sleeping, pressed fully against her with his cock hardening against the small of her back. If she could, she would lay in this cocoon of fuckstruck contentment forever.

She settled back against him, nestling his erection against her ass and stroking herself lightly between the legs as she waited for him to wake up enough to realize he wanted her. She didn't want to waste any time while they were up here.

Eventually, he stirred and pulled her tighter, replacing her fingers with his and grinding his cock against her. She was on the verge of coming when he rolled onto his back and pulled her towards him. She quickly threw one leg over him and settling on top of him, letting him rub his cock through her folds before guiding her down over him.

Just like the day before, his hands guided her pace and angle, letting her focus simply on the feel of him filling her and the sheer joy of belonging to him. His hands left her hips and she kept his same pace as her started fondling her breasts, pulling her nipples idly and rolling them between his fingers just hard enough to almost hurt. The shock of it went straight to her pussy each time, drawing little moans from her throat.

“Beautiful,” he said admiringly. “And all mine.”

She nodded in agreement, focusing all her effort on maintaining the speed he had set for her before in the face of her rapidly building arousal.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing her hips again. “I want to see you come.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, instantly adjusting to this new pace as he started treating her clit the same way he had traded her nipples, rolling and tugging it in a way that kept her just on edge.

“Do you know how sexy it is when you say that?” he asked, pinching her clit to let her know he expected an answer when one wasn't provided.

“No, Mr. Gold,” she replied.

“Everytime I hear those words out of your mouth I just want to bend you over and fuck you,” he said. “No matter where we are and who's there, I want them to know that smart little mouth was wrapped around my cock, and this beautiful woman was just begging me for her orgasms the night before.”

She almost came from the mental image he was painting for her, but she could wait a little longer and she wasn't ready to stop yet.

“I wonder what everyone would say if they knew,” he said as he began teasing her clit in earnest. “If they knew you spent your lunch breaks bent over my desk with panties in your mouth or that in spite of all those clever retorts you live to please.”

He had her on edge now, and at that last bit a noise somewhere between a choke and a sob escaped her throat. She would have begged to come, but he didn't let her.

“Come for me now, sweetheart,” he growled, rolling her clit harder and thrusting deep into her.

She felt like her body was someone else's as she screamed his name and shook with the force of her orgasm, her body clamping down tightly on his cock and the gold plug and holding both with all its strength.

“Better?” he asked after a few moments, stroking her hair. “Do you need more?”

“No,” she panted, realizing belatedly he hadn't come with her, he was still hard and deep inside her.

“Good,” he said, pushing her upright and beginning to fuck her again, faster and harder than before. This time he paid no particular attention to her pleasure, instead everything was paced to getting him off and something about that just made her want to work harder to please him.

“Good girl,” he groaned, guiding her hips up and down. He didn't push down hard, but a part of her wondered what it would feel like if he ever did. He simply gave her direction and expected she would take it.

Soon enough he was breathing heavier like he was close. She was so fixated on finishing him that she missed his command to roll over until he was pulling her down by her hair and shoulders and pinning her beneath him as he fucked her frantically, pulling out at the last second and spilling on her chest.

She was dazed from the whole experience, but quickly crawled between his legs to clean him off, a task he never asked her to perform but that she loved doing. She wanted him to remember she was his, and that seemed the least she could do in light of all he was giving her.

“You look beautiful like that,” he said admiringly when she was done. “I've always wanted to see you wear my cum.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said, laying down on her back so as not to get any of it on his sheets.

“You're such a good girl,” he said, stroking his semen across her breasts and leaving them sticky. “The only thing I've ever seen close to this beautiful is when I fill you up and put your panties in you,” he continued. “But maybe next time I'll leave them out so I can see it drip down your legs. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” she admitted, wondering what he had up his sleeve today

“I have a challenge for you today, my sweet,” he said, tracing a sticky finger along her lips. “And I want you to think about whether you want to try it. If not, there are a thousand other debauched things I can do to you this weekend.”

Her interest was already piqued from the way he'd fucked her earlier, and this was only drawing her further into his plan.

“Anything,” she said earnestly. “I want to do anything.”

“It's just now dawn,” he said. “I want to see if you can go until dusk without having a single orgasm no matter what we do.”

“Oh?” she asked, already sure she would say yes. The longer he made her wait the more she enjoyed when they inevitably happened. “And what are we going to do?”

“First I want you to take a bath,” he said. “I'm sure you’re very sore. You can touch yourself all you want, but don't take out the plug. After breakfast, I want to test your restraint. I will be having sex with you all day, and I will be coming in you.”

She was lightheaded with excitement as she nodded in agreement.

“We can do that,” she said instantly. “What happens at dusk if I'm successful?”

“Well,” he said. “If you make it that long I suppose I'll have to tie you to the bed and show you what a good girl you've been.”

She could feel her cheeks flushing at the prospect of winning this gamble and all the things he could do to her there.

“And if I fail?”

“Then I'll have to string you up on the back porch again,” he said. “And let the neighbors hear what a disobedient girl you are while I spank your ass.”

She whimpered and felt herself on edge already. There was no way she could say no to either prospect.

“I'd love to,” she said. “Let me try.”

“Good,” he said, looking a little relieved at her acceptance of this game. “Go take a bath and get yourself cleaned up. I'll make breakfast “

She kissed him quickly on the lips and climbed off the bed towards the bathroom.

“Belle,” he called after her. “Remember, the plug stays in.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied cheekily as she walked into the bathroom.

The tub, which she had barely had time to look at the night before had whirlpool jets in it and she hoped he would let her experiment with them later as she drew a bath and combed her hair. The warm water soothed sore muscles, and she probably would have fallen back asleep in the tub if he hadn't knocked to remind her that breakfast was ready.

It felt strange to towel off and emerge from the bathroom naked, but when she joined him at the low table it felt strangely _right_ to be naked while he was clothed in pajamas and a thick robe.

“Sit on the table,” he said, indicating the spot in front of him and she was quick to oblige.

He spread her legs wide and stroked her idly for a few moments before he began to feed her by hand. Breakfast was fruit and muffins for the most part, and occasionally he would dip a finger into her cunt before presenting it to suck clean. It was a slow, leisurely way to start the morning.

“Beautiful,” he said when they finished eating. “I wish we could do this every day.”

“Me too,” she said, feeling perfectly contented for the moment.

He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss, sliding two fingers into her to hold her in place. She was starting to feel needy already with his careful pampering of her and she had another twelve hours at least before the sunset. This may have been a dangerous game.

“Come down from there,” he said, pulling his fingers from her and guiding her down to lay across some of the pillows with her head in his lap.

She didn't have to be told what to, the gentle pressure of his hand on the back of her head was all the instruction she needed and she took him out quickly and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock hungrily. He still tasted of their earlier encounter and the reminder just spurred her forward.

“That feels so good,” he said, tangling his fingers in her hair. “If I'd known you were so good with your mouth I'd have fucked you sooner. Bent you over my desk at the interview and asked how badly you really wanted the job.”

He wouldn't have done any such thing, but the mental image was unbelievably erotic and she was fascinated by these little glimpses into his inner life. She kept sucking him harder and harder, desperate for the taste of him in her mouth and the sound of his groans of pleasure.

“Lie down, sweetheart,” he instructed. “I want to see you covered in my cum again.”

She eagerly obliged him, laying back so he could aim his cock at her neck and breasts and spill himself over the Tiffany necklace he had collared her with the night before.

“Still beautiful,” he said once he had recovered. “I want to see you wear that all day. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said eagerly. “I’d love it.”

“Then it won't be the last,” he said, brushing his lips across hers and standing up. “I'm going to take a shower. Get in bed and be ready for me when I get back.”

She nodded and felt him watch her as she lay down on her back amongst the soft pillows and spread her legs wide to stroke herself. He was in the shower for what felt like an eternity as she tried to keep herself on edge without actually falling over it. She remembered too late his interest in Aurora turning purple from deprivation and she wondered if that was his game here. It was too late for doubts now, though. She had chosen this surrender.

He finally emerged, dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. God, he even had his shoes on.

“Are you being good?” he asked her, sitting beside her and tracing the underside of her still sticky breasts.

“Oh, yes Mr. Gold,” she gasped.

He smiled at her indulgently and slid a long finger inside her before removing it and tasting her like a treat he'd been depriving himself.

“I have to go out for a little while,” he said and she thought she might die right then. “But I'll be back soon.”

“You're leaving me?” she asked. “Where are you going?”

“Here and there,” he said. “I'd let you join me, but I like the idea of you here with my cum all over your pretty little breasts too much to let you get dressed.”

She could have cried from frustration. There was no way she could keep edging that long.

“I'm not going to make you keep that up,” he said, putting his hand over hers to still it. “I'm going to leave you with your remote controlled vibrator, though. If it goes off, I expect you to stop what you're doing and touch yourself for the duration. You can finger yourself, play with your nipples, or your ass. But the plug must stay until I get home, understand?”

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved he was giving her a little break or annoyed that he was leaving her with that work buzzer again. It was bad enough at the office when he would eat her out on his desk. This would be a trial.

“I understand,” she said at last, whimpering with need as he fitted the toy against her clit.

“Good girl,” he growled. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

She nodded and followed him to the door, wondering what was so urgent as to take him away from her suddenly, but she couldn't complain as she watched his car from the front porch. She had been just about to go in when she felt the vibrations begin and realized he meant for to sit there and tease herself outside as he backed out. It was going to be a long trip.

 

She had been reclining on the old porch swing behind the house and reading when the vibrator went off the fourth time. The first three had been fairly short, just five or so minutes, so she hadn't really thought anything of it when she started treating her nipples as the toy teased her mercilessly. She was already dripping wet and this hadn't been helping.

She heard the gravel cracking out front as a car pulled up, and she desperately hoped it was Dorian and not some well meaning neighbor coming to introduce themselves, but she didn't dare stop what she was doing until she was sure. She could not lose this bet.

“Belle?” she heard him call from inside the house, still not turning off the vibrator. “I'm back.”

“I'm out here,” she replied and he emerged from the house carrying a plain black plastic bag.

“Good girl,” he said, taking in what she was doing. “You're perfect.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she replied, curling her feet up to make room for him to sit on the bench with her. He still hadn't turned off the vibrator, and she knew he expected her to continue as long as he left it on.

“I bought you some presents,” he said, taking her foot into his lap and massaging it as she worked her nipples. “Would you like to see them?”

She nodded and he grinned, sliding his hand up her thigh to test her wetness before he began teasing her with the plug, pulling it out and pushing it back in. Belle was sure she was going to come completely apart from the intensity of the sensation of it all. Finally, he slid it out of her all the way and before she had time to miss the full feeling he pulled another plug out of the bag, squirting some lube into his palm and stroking it. This one was probably half again as large as the one she’d been wearing all day and was made of silicone instead of metal. He pressed it into her slowly, letting her feel every millimeter of it as he fucked her with it over and over again.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” he said and she realized she’d been biting her lip from the strain of not coming. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” she said. “So, so good.”

He smiled and started moving the plug in slow circles inside of her before he let it finally settle inside her. Belle was on the verge of relaxing when suddenly the plug started vibrating inside her. No wonder he’d gone out.

Mercifully, he took his phone out and punched a few buttons to make the toy on her clit stop vibrating. There was no way she could have held out much longer with both working inside of her at once, especially the way he kept stroking his hand up and down her inner thigh.

“Come here,” he said after a little while, pulling her into his lap and unzipping his pants. “Do you like your new plug?”

“Definitely,” she said, feeling even fuller than she had before. “You’re going to spoil me.”

“That’s not all,” he said. “I saw something else while I was there and thought of you.”

She was about to ask what it was when he reached into the bag and pulled out a set of magnetic nipple rings which he quickly clipped onto her nipples. They didn’t hurt, but she couldn’t ignore that they were there, either, and the little beads hanging from them swayed when she moved and just heightened the sensation.

“Those look beautiful on you,” he said, rubbing her ass and taking his cock out of his pants.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said, stretching out so her breasts moved in front of his face as he pushed her down over his cock slowly and started fucking her leisurely.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he said. “This plug feels amazing inside of you, too.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted anything more than to come at that moment, but her pride and her desire to please him kept her going as he thrust harder and harder before pulled her down hard on him and rubbed her back as he came inside of her.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured into her ear as he turned off the vibrations in her ass. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”

She whimpered in acknowledgment, feeling like words were entirely beyond her as he rubbed her pussy softly, carefully avoiding her clit.

“I know it’s hard,” he said. “That’s why I’m so proud of you. Come inside and I’ll start lunch.”

She nodded, and let him lead her into the kitchen on her unsteady legs and bent her over the counter while he prepared lunch, slapping her ass and teasing her cunt as he cooked.

Lunch went the same way as breakfast, with her perched on the table as he alternated feeding her food and tastes of her dripping pussy which now tasted of him as well. He fucked her on the pillows with the plug vibrating on low before spilling himself on her chest again and tucking her into bed for a nap. It was hard to sleep with the vibrations rocking through her body, but he sat with her and stroked her hair until she dozed a little.

Her day passed in a blur of fucking and teasing. She doubted he went a full half hour without touching her at least a bit, and a few times he bent her over and fingered her to the edge, instructing her to tell him the moment she couldn’t hang on anymore so he could stop. She’d lost track entirely of how many times he came in her pussy throughout the day, but quickies were behind them by dinner time. He fucked her over the counter as their meal cooked, hand feeding her on the table again as their combined fluids dripped out of her. She was about to get down to suck him off when he stopped her.

“The sun is setting soon, sweetheart,” he said. “Go outside so we can watch.”

She suddenly felt renewed. The setting sun meant she had almost won this challenge and would be allowed to claim her reward. She just had to get through another half hour or so and she was done.

“You’ve done so well today,” he said, standing behind her and rubbing her hips. “I just have one final challenge for you and then I’m going to tie you to the bed and eat you out until you fall asleep. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said in one quick exhale at the idea of finally being able to come.

“Good,” he said. “But this last one is going to be very hard for you I know.”

“What is it?”

“I’m going to fuck your ass until the sun sets,” he said matter-of-factly. “But when it’s over you will be allowed to come.”

She almost fell over at the idea and he had to hold her up. Belle was one of those women who enjoyed anal sex. Something about the mix of pain and pleasure and the absolute trust it required always drove her right to the edge very, very fast. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to go a half hour of him fucking her ass without coming and he’d come so many times already she knew he wouldn’t be finishing soon.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked her gently, running his hands along her sides. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes,” she said. “I need it.”

“Good,” he said, sounding relieved as he pushed her over so she was leaning over the railing with her ass in the air.

He seemed enamored with being out there like that, and she wondered briefly if it was just the novelty of open air fucking or if he had some kind of fetish he hadn't shared yet but before she could ruminate on it any further than that he was tugging on the plug and all her rational thought disappeared in how badly she wanted him inside her.

Mr. Gold was gentle with her (but then, he always was), massaging her lower back as he teased the toy out of her and when he had to take his hands away for a moment to get the lube she almost followed him before catching herself.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he said, sliding one well lubricated finger into her and then a second, testing her and spreading the lube inside her.

She groaned as he removed his fingers again, but she heard him rubbing more lube on his cock and then the sound of the jar he'd bought hitting the wood floor as his left hand came to her hip to hold her still and she felt his right hand holding his cock steady as he lined himself up and thrust into her in one slow movement.

Belle saw fireworks as he sheathed himself fully inside her, pausing and stroking her hips as she adjusted to his length and girth and the motion as he rocked back and forth.

He felt so good inside her as he slowly fucked her, squeezing her hips affectionately. She gasped and panted and tried to hold off her inevitable orgasm. Eventually, she felt him reach around and start to tease her clit as he thrust into her and it was more than she could stand. There was no stopping the orgasm that exploded through her body, leaving her shaking and gasping for breath as he continued his slow plundering of her body.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said as steadily as she could manage with the aftershocks still shaking her a little.

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he said, running his hand down her lower back. “The sun is almost down and you were such a good girl today. Just let yourself come.”

His hand was back on her clit then, stroking her expertly and treating her g-spot with his thumb as he started to thrust into her harder and faster. Her second orgasm was just as strong as the first, and her pleasure only seemed to increase his. By the time she was sensible of her surroundings – or really of anything that wasn't his cock and his fingers – he was panting her name and holding her hips so tight she was sure she would bruise, but she bucked back to meet him as he began to thrust erratically behind her before coming deep inside her with a muffled groan.

Belle’s knees were wobbly, and it was only Dorian's grip on her that kept her standing up straight as they both just stood there and breathed.

The sun had sink below the horizon, and the first stars were beginning to reflect off the lake.

“It's really beautiful out here,” she said, trying to ignore the juxtaposition of this beautiful lake scene with a cock softening in her ass, but something about it all felt right anyway. She didn't remember a time she was ever happier.

“The view is amazing,” he said teasingly, giving her ass a little pat that had her giggling even as he pulled out. “Are you ready for a shower or do you want to stay a little longer?”

“Just a few more minutes? she asked. “There's plenty of time to shower later.”

He helped her stand on legs that didn't want to cooperate, guiding her to the swing and pulling her into his lap.

“How do you feel?” he asked, and she was sure this was her favorite thing about him. He was always concerned with her well-being rather than his own pleasure. There was never any sense of him thinking he had dominion over her simply because she wore a chain around her neck. He made her feel safe.

“I feel very well fucked,” she said rather than admit to all that just yet. “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome,” he replied, pulling her tighter. “I honestly didn't think you'd last all day like that, I'm so proud of you.”

“I didn't quite,” she reminded him.

“The sun was setting,” he replied. “And we never set a firm time. Anyway, I'd much rather spend the rest of the night in bed than turning your ass pink, and if I'm very lucky I'll still hear you scream.”

“Maybe we can do both,” she said, pressing little kisses to his neck. “Because I would very much like you to spank me.”

“God, Belle,” he groaned. “You are insatiable, aren't you?”

“Only for you,” she said. “I don't think you realize how many orgasms you gave me before I'd ever touched you. It's not my fault you're slow to catch up.”

He growled a little and leaned her back enough to be off balance and nipped at her lips.

“Come on,” he said. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

She hopped to her feet and held his hand to help him up, letting him lead her into the bathroom to start the shower. He didn't relinquish her hand until they were standing under the water jets as he carefully washed her hair. He worked his way down her body, working the soap into her chest and down her arms before seating himself on the edge of the tub and taking her foot in his lap as he cleaned her legs and her feet, then he gently lowered it and repeated the process with the other one. She was feeling half drunk on the attention when his hand went up her leg to stroke her folds with a damp cloth, cleaning off the day’s worth of arousal and cum from between her legs before he leaned forward and sucked her clit so gently she swooned.

“We should get a detachable showerhead,” he said, stroking her again before letting her foot down and standing up.

“We should,” she said, grabbing the washcloth from him. “But in the meantime I was wondering if you'd like to make use of the jets in the tub. They were so very tempting earlier.”

He seemed startled as she repeated his early attentions to her body on his, cleaning every inch of him before kneeling to clean his legs. When she looked up at him from the floor of the shower he was watching through half-lidded eyes as she washed his feet. His cock was beginning to stir from her attentions, and when she finally took it in her cloth and lathered it she was rewarded with another erection.

“Beautiful,” she said, rising up to take it in her mouth. It tasted of warm water and clean skin, and almost felt wholesome to be on her knees sucking his cock in the shower.

All too soon, the water began to chill and he helped her stand, shutting off the water and stepping out into the bathroom. He wrapped her in a towel and then wrapped his arms around her from behind, sucking the flesh of her neck into his mouth just enough to not quite leave a mark.

“I think you're skipping ahead on the evening's plans,” he whispered into her ear. “But as much as I love that pretty mouth of yours, when I come tonight I'm going to be buried deep inside your pussy.”

She shivered with anticipation as he finished drying her and himself. The sun had well and truly set when they returned to the main room, and the darkness lent a dreamlike quality.

“Get on the bed,” he said. “I'll start a fire.”

She wanted to tell him she was plenty warm, but this felt like something he had planned and if he wanted to have her in front of a fire then she wanted to be had. Belle waited patiently as he lit the fireplace and sat at the edge of the bed. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his shoulders and neck. She was desperate for more of his affection for some reason, wanting as much of his attention as she could have. He sighed and rubbed her ass lightly.

“I believe someone said something about needing to be turned over my knee earlier,” he said and she eagerly leaned across his lap. “You're a peculiar girl, my beauty,” he continued, massaging her ass gently.

“Not so peculiar,” she said. “A deal is a deal, and we really tied that contest.”

She heard him chuckle a bit, but soon enough he brought his hand down on her ass. He rubbed away the sting, drawing a moan from her before he spanked her again. He repeated this pattern a few more times before he slid his fingers easily into her pussy.

“You’re so wet again,” he said, fingering her gently. “Such a naughty girl.”

“Did I ever tell you I went to a Catholic boarding school?” she asked him, turning to watch his face.

“No,” he said. “But now it all makes sense. I suppose the stereotypes are all true?”

“Most of them,” she said. “At least in my case. We didn't exactly have lesbian dorm orgies, but I did lose my virginity to my friend Sarah.”

He groaned and started fingering her harder.

“I bet you were an absolute terror,” he said. “Probably broke dress code just to be spanked.”

“There was this one priest there,” she confessed. “I forget his name, but he was the youngest man any of us got to see regularly so we were all in love with him. I would do anything to get brought into his office. Sometimes he would just make me kneel and say a Rosary, but if I was especially impertinent I could get him to spank me with a ruler. I didn't even know what I was doing then, but I think he started to suspect. He turned my discipline over to the headmistress after that. Of course, _that_ didn't particularly help motivate me to stop. I had a crush on her, too.”

He laughed and hauled her up on the bed, laying her down and stroking her faster.

“I can't imagine trying to keep you on the straight and narrow,” he said, pinching her clit a little and making her moan. “Lucky for me, I don't have to.”

“It's true,” she said. “I'm already a lost cause. You may as well just enjoy it.”

“I intend to,” he replied, sliding his fingers inside her and stroking in and out until she finally came.

“What about you?” she teased him as he crawled down the bed to settle with his mouth on her pussy and her knees over his shoulders. “Any dirty little secrets I should know?”

“Oh, the usual,” he said, licking her slowly. “Climbing trees to see through neighbors’ windows when I was eight or nine, thinking I was the first person in the world who ever discovered how good a hot shower feels on my cock. Nothing quite up to naughty Catholic schoolgirl levels.”

“I wasn't _that_ bad,” she said, her giggle turning into a moan as he slid his fingers back into her and resumed his earlier attentions.

“No?” he said almost directly onto her clit. “Tell me more about this poor priest you probably sent to confession with your behavior.”

“If you're not careful I won't tell you about sneaking out of the dormitory when we were sixteen or seventeen,” she said. “How do you think I learned to give a blowjob?”

He groaned, sending a shiver through her with the vibrations.

“Miss French,” he said at last. “I am trying to enjoy your pussy, you are making it _very_ hard to concentrate, and I am beginning to rethink my rule against gags up here.”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said as innocently as she could manage. “You'll just have to find something else to put in my mouth.”

“Alright,” he said, crawling back on top of her while she laughed. “That's it.”

She didn't even pretend to resist as he pinned her hands over her head and thrust into her hard, not wanting to give him any reason to doubt how much she wanted him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rose to meet him with each thrust, not wanting him away from her for even a second.

As he fucked her, he teased her clit with his fingers, drawing her through orgasm after glorious orgasm before she finally felt him come deep inside of her and he collapsed exhausted at her side.


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, some kind of plot! Fancy meeting you here in Pornville.

Dorian didn’t sleep much that night. She was too beautiful to risk missing more of her than strictly necessary, and it was the first time he had really been able to be around her with no fear of discovery at all. There wouldn’t be quite as many repercussions to him as there would be to her if their affair were discovered, but all things considered at the very least he’d like to avoid the sideways glances and bawdy jokes he’d be subject to if it all came to light. Anyway, how could he be expected to do anything but watch the naked woman in his arms. The fire had warmed the room enough that they hadn’t bothered with blankets, so she was completely bared to his sight as she slept.

He stroked her hair lightly before drawing his fingers down her body. It wasn’t a liberty he’d usually have taken when he was married, but Belle seemed intent on tearing down his boundaries as much as she wanted her own tested. She was soft and tempting and it took all his will power to wait until the sun was on the horizon before letting his hand go to her breasts which caused her to stir a little, but she rolled onto her side and settled back into the pillows with her back to him.

That was an invitation he couldn’t quite bring himself to ignore, spooning behind her and wrapping his arm around her middle. She felt good there, and his hand began to stray possessively to her pussy, cupping it and slowly grinding the palm of his hand into her clit. She let out a gasp and pressed her ass back into him, alerting him that she’d woken up. He grinned, biting her shoulder and sliding his fingers into her.

“Good morning,” he said, inhaling the smell of her skin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh yes,” she replied. “You wore me out.”

“Did I?” he said, curling his fingers inside of her so she’d make one of those little needy moans she did sometimes. “I hope to do it again today.”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” she said, flashing him a grin over her shoulder. “What are your plans for me today?”

“Well,” he said. “They are unspeakably diabolical.”

“Are they?” she replied with a faux innocence that belied the fact he’d been inside every single orifice she possessed the day before. “Should I be worried?”

“Exceedingly,” he said, biting her shoulder again. “And if you’re not good I’ll have to spank you like a schoolgirl.”

She laughed at that and he cut her off with a little pinch to her clit that turned it into a gasp.

“Maybe if _you’re_ good I’ll dig out my old uniform,” she replied. “It still almost fits if I leave half the buttons undone. I didn’t quite have breasts yet when I wore it last.”

“Your parents did not get their money's worth out of that school,” he said, rolling her onto her back so he could get on top of her. “I should thank them for it.”

He punctuated the point by dipping his head down and taking one of her nippples into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth.

“No, it turns out that when your bisexual daughter is acting out an all girl boarding school may not have the desired effect,” she replied. “Who’d have thought?”

“Who indeed?” he asked, settling between her legs and thrusting into her slowly. “I may have to make an exception to your no clothes rule next week. Just the once, of course.”

“Of course,” she said, whimpering needily as he thrust in and out of her slowly. He loved how easy it was to make her make noises.

She was beautifully expressive and it didn’t take long before he was on the verge of orgasm. He reached between her legs to tease her to completion before coming inside of her. It was a primal thing to be allowed to come inside her like this, and he intended to enjoy every bit of it before returning to his real life.

“Can we take a bath today?” she said, curling up to him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said those jets were enticing. I can make it worth your while.”

“You’re going to make it worth my while anyway,” he replied, pulling her tighter possessively. “But don’t worry, the bath was on my list of things to do.”

“Can’t I have any clues what we’re doing?” she asked him with big eyes.

“That hook over the window is going to get some use,” he said at last, sliding his fingers into her pussy again and using them to hold her closer. “And you are going to have my come oozing out of you before you get in that tub. Does that answer your question?”

She gave a little shiver and bit her lip in a way that made him want to claim her mouth again. It was going to be a good day.

“Can you make breakfast?” he asked her. It was a strange attraction to have, but the idea of her doing housework naked had been taunting him since she’d suggested she take a week to stay up there full time and if he didn’t get to indulge it this weekend he was sure he’d go insane before she took her vacation.

“Sure,” she said, rolling over and climbing to her knees. “Any requests?”

“Something I can feed you,” he said. “Preferably something that has you bending over a lot to cook it.”

She seemed to catch his meaning and nodded, heading into the kitchen while he watched her. Her folds were glistening as she made a show of bending over to dig through the refrigerator before finding a tube of cinnamon rolls and some blueberries. The baking sheets were in one of the bottom cabinets, giving him a particularly good show as she dug through the pans looking for one the right size. Once the rolls were in the oven, he put on the bottoms of his pajamas and joined her, grinding against her bare ass as she washed the berries in the sink and put them in a bowl.

She was about to turn towards him, but he couldn’t get enough of touching her and pushed her down so she was bent over the sink and he could slide his fingers through her folds. She was dripping down her legs a little from earlier, and her inner thighs were sticky with it as he began to finger her idly.

“Have you ever been fisted?” he asked, suddenly strangely curious about her life before him.

“No,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. “Why? Did you want to try?”

“Not today,” he said, stroking her ass. “Just wondering.”

“Maybe next time then,” she replied. “If you really want.”

“We’ll see,” he said. “I’ve never done it either.”

He tried a third finger in her and she sighed contentedly and relaxed on the counter as he teased her until the timer on the oven went off and she had to fetch the rolls.

“Get on the counter,” he said and she obeyed, hopping up next to the cooling cinnamon buns. He dragged his sticky fingers across her lips until she parted them and he slid them one after another into her waiting mouth. “You have a very naughty mouth, Miss French.”

She didn’t reply, instead she continued sucking his fingers languidly, swirling her tongue around them with all the enthusiasm she’d have used to suck his cock and he felt himself twitch with anticipation.

“I almost wish someone would have come by yesterday,” he said, pulling his hand from her mouth at last. “I can just imagine what they’d think seeing you on that porch swing rubbing your nipples with a plug in your ass and a vibrator inside you. What would you have done?”

“I’d have kept going,” she said. “If you’d wanted me to.”

“Is there no end to your depravity?” he asked her teasingly, leaning in to kiss her lips and savoring the taste of their sex.

“Maybe,” she said. “But you like it.”

“I do,” he replied. “I can’t wait to get this place finished. I’m going to tie you to that table, serve a meal on your torso, and invite people over to see what a beautiful buffet you are. Would you like that?”

She stiffened a little, but forced a smile and nodded.

“What?” he pressed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, not looking him in the eye. She was hiding something, and he knew it.

“Don’t lie to me, Miss French,” he said sharply, holding her chin to turn her to face him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t always do well in groups like that,” she admitted after a bit. “I had a bad experience once.”

“What happened?”

She tried to look away again, but he didn’t let go of her and she seemed to melt into that strange state where his word became law.

“It was in college,” she said at last. “My domme really liked performing at parties and I wanted to make her happy so I’d go with her. And I didn’t mind, but towards the end she’d want to push more.”

Her voice trailed off and he scowled. He needed to know these things if he was going to make her happy, and she was intentionally keeping it from him.

“What happened?” he said again.

“At the last one she blindfolded me and said we were going to play with some other people,” she said. “Men and women. To be honest I don’t know for sure who it was or how many. Not more than three or four I don’t think, but I didn’t like it and I should have said something then but I didn’t. When I told her later she got upset at me for not using my safe words. Then she cancelled all the parties we were going to because she said she couldn’t trust me to tell her if I wasn’t comfortable. And then she moved away and didn’t ask me to come with her.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “It wouldn’t be anything like that at all. I don’t share what’s mine, you know.”

“You shared me with Mistress Mal and Aurora,” she replied. “And I liked that, but still.”

His stomach flipped a little at her admission. He wouldn’t have brought her into that situation at all if he’d known any of this.

“That was because I wasn’t sure what to do with you,” he admitted. “You’ve got a bit more experience here than me, sweetheart. And I didn’t let Mal get too involved in it, aside from the discipline.”

“I really did enjoy that,” she said more firmly now. “You don’t have to apologize for it.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “And if you like it then I have absolutely no problem with you and Aurora. It’s...quite interesting.”

“I bet,” she replied, the teasing back in her voice now. “And I figured that’s why you asked them in.”

“Regardless,” he said, petting her hair a little. “Mal won’t be touching you again, that had already been decided before all this. I don’t like to share, and I have no intention to make any more exceptions for her.”

“Then what’s this party for?” she asked.

“Vanity,” he admitted with what he hoped was a disarming smile. “I want people to see you and know that you’re mine, and that I’m the only one who’s allowed to fuck you and give you pleasure.”

“Yeah?” she said, rubbing her hands up and down his chest lightly now. “Because you’re very good at those things.”

“You make it worth trying,” he said. “And if you don’t want to host a party, there’s no need.”

“I think I do,” she said. “As long as you’re there. And you let me know ahead of time who will be there.”

“Definitely,” he said. “And we can see how you feel. I may see if Mal will let Aurora join you for some entertainment, but only if you feel comfortable with it.”

“I’d _really_ like that,” she said a little breathlessly. “Would you?”

“Oh yes,” he said, sliding his hands down to hold her hips. “I love watching you with other women. You’re so good at it, and I love how excited it makes you.”

She purred a little, spreading her legs invitingly.

“Finish breakfast,” he said, stroking her thighs. “I have bigger plans for you than a fuck on the counter.”

She pouted prettily, but hopped down and started spreading frosting on the cooled rolls, pulling two out and setting them on a plate with a few handfuls of berries. He went to sit at the table as she went back to the refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice before setting the plate and glass down and sitting on the table in front of him. He found something incredibly erotic about feeding her this way. Even if she’d been fully clothed he’d have liked it. It was a strange sort of trust, and the only way he was allowed to provide for her. And she would suck the frosting off his fingers with the same gusto that she licked the taste of her arousal off those same fingers after he would slide them into her.

He took a piece of cinnamon bun and ran the sticky sweet pastry across her nipples, sucking the taste off of them until her head was tossed back with pleasure as he placed the remainder of the morsel on her tongue. There was still a bit of food left, but he couldn’t wait any longer before he had her.

“Go to the window,” he said and she obeyed without question, sitting on the window seat and waiting for him. “Kneel down and face the window,” he said, going to the toy box to get the leather cuffs that waited there. “Would you like me to bring the Magic Wand, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said breathlessly, looking over at him in anticipation and he retrieved it and the anal vibrator he’d put in her the day before.

“I’ve been dying to do this since I saw this place,” he confessed as he came up behind her. “You’re going to be so beautiful.”

She smiled at his compliment as he quickly cuffed her and looped the cuffs over the hook he’d had installed over this window which forced her forward just enough.

“Anyone could come by, Mr. Gold,” she said coyly, although they both knew that was almost impossible. “What would they think?”

“They’d think that I’m fucking a beautiful woman,” he replied, lubing the vibrator thoroughly. “Spread your legs wider, precious.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, pushing her knees as far apart as she could with her hands trapped over her head. “Anything you want.”

“Good girl,” he said, rubbing her ass as he pushed the vibrator into her slowly and switched it on. “I hope someone does come to visit. I hope they can’t stop watching how beautiful you look coming on my cock. I hope they see you squirt.”

She was completely lost to her arousal now and he quickly discarded his pajamas and rubbed his cock against her clit from behind.

“How many orgasms would you like, sweetheart?” he asked her as he pushed into her slowly.

She let out a loud whining sound as he pushed into her and he slapped her ass to get her attention back on his voice.

“Answer me, sweetheart,” he said. “Or the answer won’t be any.”

“As many as you want me to have, Mr. Gold,” she said quickly.

“Oh really?” he asked, turning on the Magic Wand and touching the rapidly vibrating head to her clit. “And if I want you to have none?”

She shrieked a little when it touched her, but didn’t seem at all distressed so he started moving it around until he found a place that made her shriek louder.

“May I come, Mr. Gold?” she said quickly.

“How bad do you need it?” he asked her, pressing the toy on her.

“I need it so much,” she said. “Please. Let me come. I'll do anything.”

“You may,” he said, thrusting into her steadily as her pussy spasmed on his cock. “You sound amazing, sweetheart.”

He spanked her again lightly and moved the toy down towards her entrance, the vibrations stimulating him just as much as they had her.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said in what he now knew was her innocent voice. “You feel so good.”

“Don’t flatter,” he said, biting the back of her neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“I’m not flattering,” she squeaked, arching further into him as he bit her. “You fuck me so good.”

He couldn’t help his reaction to her filthy words, and he rewarded her by turning the toy back on her clit. It was only a few seconds before she was whimpering helplessly.

“Did you want another orgasm, precious?” he asked her, stroking her hair back as he continued fucking her slowly and she nodded helplessly. “I’m going to count down from five and when I say ‘one’ you may come, alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she managed to get out and he almost came just from the helpless sound of her voice. He loved testing her like this.

He counted as slowly as he dared, and by the time he said the word _one_ she was already screaming and bucking against him.

“I’m going to leave this on you, sweetheart,” he growled into her ear. “And you can come as much as you want. I want to see you squirt on me.”

She nodded, whimpering again and starting to thrash a little bit as he felt her tense with another orgasm. She was beautiful and he’d wanted to see this again since she’d first done it on Friday.

He kept up his slow, steady thrusting as she came again and again until he felt the tell-tale warmth spilling out of her, and he began thrusting harder and faster, trading the Magic Wand for his fingers as he managed to get one more little orgasm from her to pull him over the edge.

“That was beautiful,” he said, rubbing her cunt softly as he slid out of her and turned off the anal vibrator. “Did you see your face in the reflection?”

“No, Mr. Gold,” she said, sagging a little against him.

“You were beautiful,” he said, stroking his fingers through her overstimulated pussy and gathering the combination of come and arousal that was there and bringing it to her mouth where she greedily began sucking his fingers. “If I could, I would watch you do that every day. I would fuck you senseless each morning and leave you hanging here waiting for me to come home so I could do it again. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she moaned. “God, yes.”

“Maybe I’ll do that sometime,” he replied, rubbing her nipples. “Maybe I’ll hire someone to redo the driveway and fuck you while they’re working. Then I won’t be the only one to see how beautiful you look when you come on my cock.”

She shivered a little the way she always did when she was coming down and he pulled her back into his arms tightly. He didn’t want her to doubt how much he enjoyed her and her body, or give her reason to rethink her absolute trust in him. He’d never really felt the same way with anyone that he did with her.

He sat on the window seat, sliding over so she was straddling his hips and began teasing her nipples and watching her face as she began to become aroused again.

“Watch yourself,” he commanded, continuing to tease her tits. “I want you to see how beautiful it is when you come.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said weakly and he paused.

“Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?”

“No,” she said quickly. “Please don’t stop. Please.”

He smiled and leaned forward to take one pink nipple in his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers.

“You have beautiful breasts,” he said. “Someday I’m going to put them in clamps and then come all over them.”

“Oh shit,” she whispered. “That sounds so nice.”

“Does it, now?” he said before taking her nipple gently between his teeth and applying just a little bit of pressure. “You’re a kinky girl, Miss French. Absolutely debauched.”

“I am,” she said, squeaking a little as he started sucking on her breast in an attempt to mark her here as well. “But I love it when you come on me, Mr. Gold. I love being yours.”

“Then I’ll have to do it more often,” he said, letting his hand go down to her pussy slowly. “Maybe I can drive you home from work some day and come on you in the car. You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? Like walking from my car up to your apartment with it on your face.”

She was whimpering needily as he thrust his fingers into her, first two and then three when she started moaning.

“Keep watching yourself,” he corrected her when she closed her eyes. “If you take your eyes off of your face I’m going to stop.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said quickly. “I’ll be good. Please don’t stop.”

“You’re never good,” he said as he fingered her faster. “But that’s how I like you.”

She was straining now to keep her eyes open and her face turned forward so she could see herself as he toyed with her body. He wished he could do nothing but this, that her body would never become overstimulated and he could just fuck her and watch her come for hours on end. He pulled her forward with the fingers lodged in her body so he could lean back with her tit in his mouth and simply enjoy this lazy Sunday with her hips rolling above him as she came closer and closer to coming.

“Come when you’re ready, sweetheart,” he said. “But your eyes had better be on that window when you do.”

She nodded, and soon enough she was crying out and coming on his fingers.

“Did you see how beautiful you looked?” he said, holding her up as her legs seemed to be giving out. “The way your mouth forms that perfect o-shape when you scream for me and your eyes almost roll into the back of your head?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said. “I saw.”

“A perfect face for fucking,” he said, stroking up her sides. “Perfect just like the rest of you.”

She sighed languidly and he reached up to unhook her wrists, letting her rest in his lap.

“Did you like that, sweetheart?” he asked her.

“I did,” she replied, drawing her knees up a bit and burrowing into his arms and chest. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I did, too,” he said. “You’re perfect. Every inch of you is absolutely perfect.”

“No I’m not,” she said. “But thank you for saying it.”

“Don’t argue,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I, for one, happen to think everything you do is absolutely intoxicating. And besides, I’ve never had a girlfriend who was more fun before.”

Her eyes shot up instantly and he quickly realized his mistake.

“Girlfriend?” she said. “Is that what I am?”

“Not if you don’t want to be,” he said quickly. “I mean, I know we hadn’t discussed it.”

“No,” she said. “Girlfriend is fine. I just thought you weren’t wanting to get into anything serious is all.”

“I bought a _house_ , Belle,” he said. “I thought that would be obvious.”

“I’ve never been a girlfriend _and_ a collared sub before,” she said.

“Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not,” she said. “It’s kind of a nice change.”

“Good,” he said, feeling relieved and stupid for not having had this conversation before this moment. “Now that we have all that out of the way, would you like to go for a walk? I’d had a bit more planned for the day.”

“A walk sounds nice,” she said. “I trust we’re not going anyplace particularly thorny?”

“Just around the lake,” he said. “I wanted to see you in the water.”

She smiled and got to her feet, waiting patiently while he put on some clothes. He went back to the toy box and got a leather collar and a leash, holding them for her to see. Her eyes got wider and she nodded, coming over and pulling her hair back so he could wrap the collar around her neck.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder and taking the leash in hand so he could lead her down to the sandy edge of the lake.

The water was too cold to go in, but she dropped to her knees and started to suck him off on the beach. He ran his fingers through her hair and thrust into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down on him. He didn't think it was possible to get sick of the way she would stare at him almost reverently as she did this. From the first time she had offered him a blow job in his kitchen he had been hers as surely as she had said she was his.

Belle had a way of relaxing herself to deepthroat his cock and pressing her face all the way down his length that fascinated him. There was no way she was breathing on those thrusts, but she would still treat him to long strokes in her mouth the same way he preferred in her pussy or ass and soon enough he found himself thrusting faster to meet the sweet suction of her mouth on each thrust. He felt his balls begin to tighten, and pulled out of her mouth quickly, finishing on her chest one last time before the weekend was up.

“I'm going to miss fucking you each morning,” he said as he helped her to her feet and led her back inside “It makes everything feel better.”

“You can still fuck me at lunch,” she reminded him. “And after work.”

“A quicky on my desk isn't quite the same,” he said. “Neither is a blowjob in my car. And I can’t let you scream at your apartment.”

“They have their place,” she said, getting on tiptoes to kiss him. “And I have a lot of nice memories around that desk. It came up quite a lot in my earliest fantasies of you.”

“And what were those?” he asked, suddenly curious. “Anything we haven't been doing?”

“Well, there was the one where you made me masturbate on it while you watched.”

He wasn’t ever quite sure how to respond when she would make those little confessions. He’d had no idea at the time that her tastes ran toward him, and even if he had he’d have never known how to approach her about it.

“How would that fantasy go?” he said at last. “Do I participate or just enjoy the show?”

“Depended on how much an asshole you were that day,” she replied easily. “If you were particularly demanding you’d be directing every aspect of it, and sometimes you’d just take over. If you were distant you’d barely even look at me, which just made me want to do it more.”

“You know, sweetheart,” he said. “We aren’t going to have time for a bath if you keep saying things like that.”

“I can say things like that in the tub, if that would make it easier?” she said, turning so he could take the leather collar from around her neck. “Or save it for when we get back home and you’re trying to adjust to my poor little apartment.”

“I’ll just have to get used to gagging you,” he said. “That might almost be as nice as hearing you screaming.”

She smiled and followed him to the bathroom to draw a bath. He hadn’t quite known what kinds of things she would like for pampering, and hadn’t had much time to get much up here anyway. There wasn’t really an easy way to take her shopping, but he’d figure something out before they came back.

Once the bath was full he stripped and climbed in pulling her down into his lap before turning the jets on. She lounged against him lazily in the warm water and he held her against his chest.

“Would you want to have a threesome?” she asked lazily. “I mean one where you participate and everything, not just watch.”

He thought about it for a second. It was really more shocking that he'd been shocked than that she had asked, in hindsight.

“Do you mean another man or another woman?”

“Another woman,” she said. “Though if you'd prefer a man I wouldn't say no. You just seem to like watching me with other women so much and I like fucking you _and_ other women, so it seemed like an elegant solution.”

She shrugged and tickled his knee a little bit as though she were embarrassed at her own forwardness.

“I would,” he said at last. “Did you have someone in mind?”

“No,” she said. “But I'll think about it and see what I can come up with.”

“Yeah?” he said, sliding his legs under hers and using them to tilt her backwards so he could try to maneuver her pussy in front of one of the water jets.

She caught on quickly, spreading her legs and tilting her hips until she let out a pleased little sigh.

“So what did you have planned for this threesome?” he asked her as he stroked breasts. “Am I supposed to tell both of you what to do or did you want two people using you?”

“I don't like to share either,” she moaned. “So you can't tell them what to do. Just me.”

“Oh really?” he replied, tweaking her nipples. “What if I don't want you to take orders from someone else?”

“Then you'll just have to tell me what to do to her,” she said softly, arching into his hands as he massaged her tits languidly. “I think I'd like that, and so would you.”

“I would,” he admitted. “Fucking you from behind as you have your face buried in another woman's cunt, not letting you come until you've got her juices all over your face and then letting her fuck you while I watch.”

She was completely lost to this fantasy now, writhing on top of him and spreading herself wide so the water jets could land directly on her clit and wharever else she wanted them. It was hard to believe she was real and not some figment of his adolescent fantasies, but here she was gasping in pleasure in his lap.

“Or maybe let you make the rules,” he said. “Let that filthy imagination of yours run wild. What would you do with two willing partners, hmm?”

“Please, Mr. Gold, may I come?”

“Yes,” he said, teasing her nipples harder. “Come for me, precious.”

She started moaning louder and louder as the orgasm claimed her, her legs shaking hard against his from the force of it. Once she had relaxed, though, she rolled over and slid up his body to straddle his waist.

“You know what I would do?” she said, taking his cock in hand and stroking him under water. “The first thing would be to have you watch us, you know.”

She rose up on her knees and lowered herself over him in one quick motion.

“Would you?” he asked, mindful of the bruises he'd left on her hips as he grabbed hold of her to guide her thrusts.

“Oh yeah,” she said, sinking down onto him again and again. “I'd eat her out until she was soaking wet and desperate to come, then I'd let you come in and fuck her while I watched.”

She punctuated this little confession by picking up her speed, seemingly lost in her own fantasy world and essentially using his cock to get herself off. If he were a better dominant, he would stop here and take control back, but he was weak and she was the sexiest thing he thought he might ever see.

“And what would you be doing?” he asked her. “Fingering yourself?”

“I would be kissing her and sucking her nipples,” she said. “Letting her taste herself on my lips until you both came.” 

She was moaning again, and he had to pinch her nipple to pull her attention back to him. He would let her fuck herself on his cock, but he wouldn't let her stop talking.

“Then what?” he urged.

“Then I'd clean her off of you,” she said, tossing her head back. “And eat her out until she was coming on my face and then kiss her again so she could taste you both.”

“What about you? Wouldn't you come?”

“Then she can return the favor,” she continued. “She can eat me out until you're ready again and then you can fuck me just like you wanted while I go down on her and when you're done we can take turns cleaning you and each other until we're all too tired to move.”

She all but shrieked the final word as she came hard on his cock. He didn't give her time to cool down before his own arousal had him thrusting up into her slick, wet passage until he spilled himself again deep inside her.

“You’d really like all that?” he asked, stroking her back as she preened above him. “You'd like me to come in someone else?”

“Only if I can be there,” she said. “And if I'm the one who gets to taste her after.”

“I'll tell you what,” he said. “If you can find another woman, you can be in total control.”

“Careful,” she said. “I'm pretty good at getting what I want.”

“I'm counting on it,” he replied, giving her ass an affectionate squeeze.”

“It's almost time to leave, isn't it?” she said, looking at the slowly seeing sun out the window.

“I'm afraid so,” he said. “I have Neal this week, so my time will be limited.”

“I know,” she replied, fingering her necklace nervously. “You know where to find me when you want me, though.”

He smiled and rubbed her back, hoping it would say the words he couldn't quite day. That he always wanted her, the secrecy was slowly killing him and he wanted her in his real life, and not just as a doll in a little house that he had to leave behind each day. But this was the single biggest boundary of their relationship, and it was one she had been very firm on. Their relationship was not something she wanted public.

It almost felt like he was having an affair with her sometimes, except in some ways that would have been easier. He doubted Milah would have even cared as long as it got him out of the house and it would have been so much easier to manage his feelings if that's all it was. But Belle hadn't wanted to be a mistress, she just wanted to be treated like one.

The water was cooling, and she finally got out and let him up. It only took another half hour or so until the bags were repacked completely and the cabin was locked up for the next time they would use it. She stood at the side of the car and pulled a sundress over her naked body before they got in and she instantly hitched the skirt up until he once again had free reign to touch her however he liked on the way back to her place.

He knew already she would invite him in when they got there, and he knew that he would accept. He would fuck her hard and fast on the living room floor until one or both had rug burn and she was content for at least a little while. And then he would go pick up his son from his ex-wife's house and spend the rest of the week as a devoted father to a toddler. 

There was his real life and there was his life with Belle, and the two could only ever intersect for half an hour a day on his desk.


End file.
